Doctor! Policeman!
by Goddess of Stupidity
Summary: Dis my ist fic guys, hope you'll enjoy. This story takes place five years after Kenshin's last battle. A lot of humor about Saitou's life including his son sasuke...


The saga continues...  
  
  
  
  


**DOCTOR! POLICEMAN!**

  


By: Tweese Chan

  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1   
  
  
In Saitou's lair...   
  
  


"Tokio!!!!" Saitou shouted at the top of his voice.

  


"Hajime san, is everything alright?" She said running towards her husband to see what the matter was.

  


"Where are the bandages that I bought yesterday?" 

  


"I thought you placed them in your desk dear."

  


"I did but they're all gone!" He said grabbing a cigar from his pocket to ease the aggression.

  


Before he could light the cigar, Tokio swapped it away from him.

  


"What's the big deal?" He said.

  


"That's a very bad habit and how many times have I told you no smoking in the house!"

  


"Aww shucks dear!"

  


Tokio just smiled at him and went away.

  


"Hmph!" He snorted.

  


"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Tokio shouted.

  


Tokio looked in every room, but she didn't find him anywhere.

  


"Now where could that boy have gone?"

  


Sasuke who was really in his father's office room was doing mischief around the place. His favorite pastime and playtime are playing doctor. His most favorite toy are none other than bandages...

  


"Sir, here is the next job for you to do. (Chou looks down to see his wounded left arm) I think you should tend that with medicine and wrap it with bandages before it swells." Chou said.

  


"Yes I know but some crook stole them."

  


"A crook who would steal measly bandages?" That's something new!" Chou laughed.

  


"You're no help at all!" Saitou got angry.

  


"Then you don't mind if we get to the bottom of this? You can't work when your arms are hurt you know!' Chou said.

  


"Alright!"

  


Sasuke hears his fathers chitchat from far away hurriedly went out from the room so as not to be seen. Running fast he bumped to his mother.

  


"Sasuke, so there you are!" 

  


Tokio picked up her son. 

  


"You've grown so well for the past five years now." She smiled and kissed him.

  


Saitou and Chou still talking about their plan to catch the bandage theft. 

  


"Sasuke." Saitou said walking towards Tokio. He smiled and rubbed his hands against Sasuke's head.

  


"Otosan!" 

  


"Hajime san, I forgot to tell you but Eiji left early this morning to go out fishing, I hope you are not furious about this?" 

  


"No not at all." He said smiling.

  


Saitou and Chou left still talking about the plan.

  
  
  


The next day...

  
  


"Alright, let's get down to business. I've placed bandages on your desk so that we will find on whose stealing them." Chou said.

  


"So lets wait." Saitou said. 

  


Both of them hid behind a corner and waited patiently.

  


Minutes after Sasuke walked quietly towards his father's office. To their curiosity they followed him. Sasuke entered his father's office and walked towards the desk. He then grabbed all the bandages and hurriedly left and went to his room. Saitou and Chou followed him.

  


"Bandages! Bandages!" Sasuke shouted.

  


Sasuke's room all filled with bandages all over. His body wrapped with bandages.

  


Saitou and Chou opened the door and found the thief of this whole rif raf.

  


Sasuke merely stared at them.

  


"Sasuke!!!!!" Saitou shouted.

  


Tokio rushed over to know what the fuss was all about.

  


"Son what are you doing with all these bandages?"

  


"Playing doctor, when I grow up I will become a doctor!" 

  


Tokio laughed at the matter.

  


"Son how many times have I told you, when you grow up you will be a policeman like your father."

  


"Doctor!"

  


"Policeman!"

  


"Doctor!"

  


"Policeman!"

  


"Not this argument again!" Chou shouted.

  


"I'm staying out of this." Tokio said leaving them both alone now.

  


"I'll see you later sir!"

  


  


In the evening...

  
  


"Policeman!"

  


"Doctor!"

  


"Policeman!"

  


"Doctor!"

  


"My this will never end." Tokio said pouring out tea to Chou.

  


"That's right!" He said drinking the tea.

  


"I'll never understand those two!" Eiji said crossing his arms and legs.

  


"Policeman!"

  


"Doctor!"

  


"Policeman!"

  


"Doctor!"

  


"Policeman!"

  


"Doctor!"

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


End...

  
  
  


All rights and privileges to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, and other related parties. The characters of this story are of fiction and are used only for entertainment and fun. This work of fiction is not intended for sale and earnings.

  


Authors notes: This fanfic, or should I say "X-file", is dedicated to those who enjoy having laughter, and stupidity. Well I must say that this file must be really be very stupid and weird, well Saitou acts weird and even Sasuke. Well his son wants to be a doctor someday, but his father wants him to be a policeman and kill all evil "Aku Zoku San". Tokio In this file is kind of strong willed woman.


End file.
